Make It Work
by little miss clueless
Summary: Ed & Al lives with Riza, Winry lives with Roy, Winry likes Ed, but Riza hates Roy... It's the family craziness that makes the world more interesting. Would teen love surpass their guardians hatred or would it be defeat for 'spring? R&R PLEASE!xD


**Make It Work**

_**Little Miss Clueless**_

_**So here's the deal-io. I kinda loved the idea of Ed, Winry, Al, Roy and Riza as one big happy family and ended up writing this...**_

_**Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**_

_**AU!!! You have been warned...  
**_

_**BEWARE OF POSSIBLE OOC-ness**_

_**(^-^,**_**)v LMC does not own FMA or any of the characters, they're just doing her a favor.  
**

_Chapter 01: Nice To Meet You  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey Auntie Riza…" Ed called from the living room.

"Yes Edward?" Riza replied peeking out the kitchen door.

"Black Hayate wants to go out…" he said as he flicked through the channels.

Riza turned to the other boy beside her, "Al, honey, could you take him out for a while…"

Al looked at her after dropping the chopped carrots into the boiling water.

"Never mind… I need you here…" she smiled. "Ed would you mind taking him out, please…"

"C'mon, you stupid mutt…" Ed growled, getting the leash and hooking it up on Black Hayate's collar.

They went outside and stopped on the sidewalk tree.

"Since I'm out… Let's walk around…" he sighed as the dog finished up his business and let Ed clean it up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^-^)v-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Roy... I'm going to the store for a while." Winry called out from the living room as she took her coat from the rack.

"Sure kiddo... your phone with you?" Roy replied peeking out his home office window

Winry dug her hand in her pocket and felt her phone. "Yep!" she replied.

"Take care then..." he bid her.

Winry ran out the apartment and out of the complex.

"How could I forget to buy something for lunch? Ugh... High School..." she muttered as she ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^-^)v-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Hayate stopped in his tracks and stared at the blond teenage girl running towards them which caused Ed to bump into the said girl.

"Stupid dog..." he cursed under his breath as he sat up.

"Ow..." Winry mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Hey you alright?" Ed asked her and smiled.

"I think..." Winry smiled back.

Ed stood up and brushed dirt of his pants then extended his arm to her.

She took it and got on her feet.

She brushed dirt off of her and smiled at him.

"Sorry 'bout that..." she apologized scratching the back of her neck.

"Nah, it's okay..." he replied.

For a few moments they just stared at each other.

"So..." she mumbled while she switched her weight from her heels to her toes and her arms at her back. "I uh... gotta go..."

Ed shook his head from what seems like a total blank moment. "uh-yeah... yeah sure... uh take care..."

"Winry... I'm Winry" she smiled and offered a handshake.

"I'm Ed." he replied shaking her hand and then letting go.

She started walking away but stopped then turned around, "See you 'round Ed." she said.

"Yeah... See you around Winry..." he nodded.

Winry walked away with cheeks slightly flushed.

Ed pulled on Black Hayate's leash and tried hard not to look back at the girl they just met.

* * *

Winry came back from the store with the memory of the guy she just met and her cheeks were pink.

"Winry... what happened to you?" Roy said staring at his niece.

Winry shook her head then looked at him, "Ah he uh I'm fine, Uncle Roy. Perfectly fine!"

"Well, dinner's ready. You took your time, I'm hungry..." he commented going to the table.

"Sorry, Uncle..." she nervously laughed.

"Wash your hands first..." he suggested.

"Okay..." Winry sighed. _This is what I get for living with a doctor_...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^-^)v-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long? Dinner's ready..." Al complained as Ed walked through the door.

"The dog had business to attend to..." he sighed.

"C'mon guys let's eat..." Riza called.

During dinner conversations were directed to Ed who wasn't eating much as always.

"Did something happen during your walk? You won't eat..." Riza noticed.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just not hungry, that's all..." he stated poking his piece of chicken with his fork.

"So how was your last case Auntie Riza?" he changed topic.

"It went fine, actually..." Riza smiled.

"Was the trial, heating up or something cool like that?" Al asked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^-^)v-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy and Winry finished their food and were off cleaning up the table.

Roy was in the sink when he heard a shriek from his niece.

_He was short?!_ Her mind screamed as she recalled the blond boy she just met.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter... Shall I continue? Please Review... Hate or Like... Review please!!!**


End file.
